I Miss You
by Tomark182
Summary: Although Blink-182 broke up, Tom DeLonge and Mark Hoppus sure haven't. Will their love affair bring the band back together, or hurt everyone around them?
1. Where Are You? And I'm So Sorry

I Miss You: ToMark fanfiction

Summary: Although Blink-182 broke up, Tom DeLonge and Mark Hoppus sure haven't. Will their love affair bring the band back together, or hurt everyone around them?

Author's Note: Hiiiiii guys! (: This is my first fanfic and im VERY excitedd! i love blink182 they are my life and i own everything by them. I hope u guys enjoy this! i worked rly long and hard on it lol (: punk rock is life! 3333

*** i do not own tom delonge, mark hoppus, or travis barker. but i wish i did teehee (: 3333 ***

Chapter One: Where Are You? And I'm So Sorry…(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

Mark Hoppus sits on the roof alone in a lawn chair. He ponders to himself about where his life is going. He misses his bandmate, his friend, his lover, his everything. He was angry. What did he do to deserve this? All he wanted to do was have fun and make dick jokes with his best friend. But now he was gone. He would call Travis Barker occasionally, to talk about feelings and frustration, but Travis never really talked much, so in the end it was pointless.

I miss you, I miss you,

Those words would play over and over in his head. Him and his best friend would sing that song together. They would sing together all the time. With his lover, his best friend, his Tom.

Tom Delonge.

Mark went back into the house, all alone he was, he needed to do something about his shattered broken heart. It had been three years since Tom left the band. Mark didn't give a fuck at first. In fact, he felt great. He thought all of his problems were gone, but after a couple years and cheap liquor later, he realized he needed his love with Tom. He couldn't survive without it. Mark moped away into the bathroom, looking at himself in the cabinet mirror. His chocolate brown, luscious, spectacular, pompadour was looking quite down today. Just like his heart. He also noticed the slight wrinkles developing in his face, he wasn't getting any younger, he couldn't sit here and wonder "what if" anymore.

Suddenly, he received a call. The phone rang it's obnoxious ringing that Mark always hated. Was it really _that_ important? _But wait, what if it's Tom? _Mark thought. _No, that's fucking stupid. _Him and Tom hadn't spoken for three years. Mark's heart ached from the top of his pompadour to the bottom of his crotch. He hated remembering that day, that last day he saw those deep brown eyes of his. The phone was still making that aggravating noise. He might as well pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked with a tone of hope in his soothing vocal chords.

"Hi, is Mark Hoppus there?" It wasn't Tom, of course it wasn't Tom. It hadn't been Tom for years and it won't be ever again.

"This is him speaking," he said with disappointment.

"Oh hey, it's your manager, I didn't recognize your voice, you sound really different now, like something's wrong. Oh well, speaking of something going wrong, did you hear about Travis?"

Travis and him almost never talked anymore, why would he know anything about him?

"Well… He got in a pretty terrible plane accident, I'm sorry you had to hear it from me," Mark dropped the phone. It hit the floor like a cold, hard stone. Travis may not have been one of his best friends, but he was still important in Mark's life. Mark's emotions ripped and crumbled even more than they had before. First his one true love left him, and now his only friend is hanging on the edge of life.

"He's got some pretty bad burns, and he's had to have some surgery but otherwise he's sitting in the hospital waiting to recover," Mark heard vaguely from the speakers on the phone still laying on the floor. He slowly picked it up with his sweaty, nervous fingers.

"He's alive?" Mark whispered into the phone's receiver.

"Yeah, it looks like he'll be okay, it's a good thing he's an awesome, famous drummer or else he would've never been able to afford those surgeries" Mark let out a huge sigh of relief. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Travis in a while, maybe this would be a good time to visit.

"When's the soonest flight to L.A.?" he said esthetically, he was now eager to see his friend again now.

"Looks like there's one today at 6-" Mark hung up without a formal goodbye. He didn't have time to talk, he had a flight to catch. Mark ran up stairs with glee. He grabbed the nearest bag and emptied the drawers of his somewhat limited wardrobe of T-shirts. While rummaging through old semen-covered socks he found an old photograph of him and,

Tom.

_Not now,_ he thought, he didn't need any bad thoughts plaguing his mind right now. Travis needed him, and even if he didn't want him there, he was going to be there anyway. Mark shook away the thoughts and headed into the bathroom one more time. He grabbed a handful of hair gel and slicked up his pompadour. His hair now matched his emotions. Upward and ready for life. Satisfied with his appearance he hopped out the door. Nothing could be better than right now.

Or that's what he thought.


	2. Here's Your Letter

A/N Chapterr 2! 33333

Chapter Two: Here's Your Letter（'-'*)

"The next flight to San Diego leaves in 20 minutes." The happy-go-lucky flight attendant announced.

Tom DeLonge sat on a cold seat, waiting for his flight. He had just finished his Angels and Airwaves tour, and he was ready to head back home to relax. He adjusted his navy blue beanie and sighed. He was exhausted. As much as he loved his new band, he felt that something was missing. Something that had been in his life for more than 17 years. Something...Someone…

_Fuck, _he thought, _stop that._

Some days, Tom really missed Blink-182. He missed his former bandmates, Mark Hoppus and Travis Barker. Especially Mark. It was something about those gorgeous blue eyes and fantastic body…

_Fuck. _Tom needed to distract himself. He reached into his carry-on bag and brought out his laptop. He killed time by researching aliens. Nothing was new.

Tom sighed, closed the laptop, and put it back in the carry-on bag. He reached for his wallet and pulled out some photos. The first photo he saw was of him and one of his old girlfriends. The next photo was of him, Mark, Travis on the set of the First Date music video. Tom chuckled at their ridiculous outfits. He moved on to the next photo, which was of him and Mark as teenagers. They were in Tom's bedroom, Tom playing the guitar and Mark playing bass. Tom stared at Mark, who was shirtless in the photo. A smile crept on Tom's face. He still remembers that afternoon like it was yesterday.I

_It was a hot day in San Diego._

_Mark was about to come over for band practice. Tom eagerly waited. He stared at the clock, it was the longest 10 minutes of his life._

_He heard the doorbell ring._

"_Did you hear the door?" Tom's older brother, Shon said._

"_I got it!" Tom shoved his brother out of the way. He opened the door. His grin widened._

"_Hey man," Mark smirked. "Ready?"_

"_Totally." Tom nodded. The young boys went to Tom's garage._

"_Well, I guess we just gotta wait for Scott now." Tom shrugged. He picked up a guitar. "Wanna play in the meantime?"_

"_Yeah, sure." Mark replied. He positioned himself with his bass._

_They played for about a half hour until Tom finally stopped._

"_Where the hell's Scott?" Tom became annoyed. "He should've been here by now."_

"_I don't know." Mark shrugged. "How about we just hang in your room in the meantime?"_

"_Yeah, I guess." Tom mumbled. It didn't make sense. Scott wouldn't just bail on the band. Who else would be able to play the drums for them?_

_They went into Tom's room and sat on his bed. Tom sighed while Mark awkwardly looked around the room. Mark then got up to shut the door._

"_Do you think Scott will be here soon?" Tom asked._

"_I don't think so."_

_Tom frowned. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well," Mark laughed nervously, "I didn't tell him about band practice today."_

"_What? Why not?" Tom was confused. The band couldn't be complete without Scott._

_Mark scratched the back of his head. "I kinda wanted it to be just us, you know?"_

_Tom made a face. "What are you talking about?" _

_Mark sat back on Tom's bed. He slowly ran his hands down Tom's back and leaned in closer to his face._

_Tom jumped out of the bed. "Dude, what the fuck!? That's totally gay!"_

"_I-I…" Mark stammered. "Y-yeah. You're right. Sorry."_

_Tom frowned and sat back down. He put his hand on Mark's thigh. "No, I..I just didn't expect that."_

_Tom gazed into Mark's big, blue eyes. He scooted closer to Mark. Mark put his hand on Tom's chest. He leaned in closer to Tom's face. Tom shivered. Mark rubbed Tom's chest and whispered, "it's okay." He pressed his lips onto Tom's. Tom didn't stop him. In fact, Tom realized that it was a feeling he had been craving from Mark since the day he met him. Tom wrapped his hands around Mark and they began to make out. Mark rested a hand behind Tom's head and ran his fingers through the chocolate brown locks. Tom closed his eyes._

I felt you here tonight, but dreams can't all be real

Tom pressed his hands into his face and shook his head. He looked up and discovered that he was back in the airport. He shivered. He hated those flashbacks. Suddenly, Tom heard the TV. It was a breaking news report.

"There's been a terrible plane accident near Los Angeles. Four people have been announced dead." The news reporter spoke. "The only known survivors so far are DJ Adam Goldstein and rock star Travis Barker…"

Tom became pale. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He began to tear up. _T-Travis…_

Tom sobbed. His tears hit the photos he was holding. He looked down at the photos. He put the photo of him, Travis, and Mark and put it in his pocket. He put the other photos back in his wallet. Tom looked over and saw that people were beginning to board his flight to San Diego. Tom stood up. He didn't know what to do. He rubbed his back pocket that held the photo. He nodded.

Tom had to get to L.A.

A/N OohhhH! somethings gonna happen!


	3. This Awkward Silence Makes Me Crazy

Chapter Three: This Awkward Silence Makes Me Crazy ⊙ω⊙

TOM

Tom DeLonge paced back and forth aggressively in the waiting room. He was too nervous to see Travis. Would Travis be happy to see him? Is Travis even conscience? He looked around the hospital. The walls were pale white, Tom felt uneasy. He hadn't been to a hospital in a long time, and forgot how creepy they were. Tom tried to focus on other things.

_I wonder if Mark has been here yet._

Tom shook his head. Of course he has. Mark and Travis were a lot closer than Tom and Travis were. After all, they started their own band together when Blink-182 broke up. Tom never really gave +44 a chance, he was too caught up with his own amazing band, Angels and Airwaves.

Tom looked around and noticed a girl was staring at him. He awkwardly looked down and crossed his arms. He didn't want to be noticed today. He was too worried about Travis. Tom decided that he was ready. He looked for a nurse.

"Hey," Tom waved to a nurse, "can you tell me which room Travis Barker is in?"

"Sure, he's in room 400. Let me take you there." The nurse smiled. Tom couldn't see why someone would be so happy to work in a hospital. He supposed she had to stay positive somehow.

"Thanks." He nodded.

The nurse guided Tom to Travis's room. Tom thanked her and stared in the room. He was hesitant. Was he really ready? Tom took a deep breath and walked inside. He saw Travis lying in a hospital bed, his left arm prompted up and IVs practically covering his body. Tom started tearing up. Travis slowly moved his head towards Tom.

"T-Tom…" Travis whispered.

"Hey." Tom laughed nervously. "I came as soon as I heard about the crash."

"I figured you would." Travis mumbled. "It's awesome to see you, man."

"Yeah…" Tom scratched his head.

"I really appreciate you coming here," Travis smirked, "even though we haven't exactly seen each other in so long."

"Yeah, right…" Tom chuckled. He pulled up a chair next to Travis's bed. He sat down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Has Mark come by yet?" Tom blurted. He blushed.

"Not yet." Travis replied. "I know he'll be here as soon as he can though."

"As soon as he…" Tom's voice trailed off. Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

He looked up and saw Mark above him.

MARK

Mark Hoppus arrived at the hospital in the early afternoon right after he jumped off his flight. He wasn't as nearly as excited as he was before. He had spent a lot of time thinking about this moment. Overthinking like he usually does. _What will Travis say? Would he even say anything at all? Fuck it. Whatever happens, happens_. Mark takes a step forward and precedes to walk into the hospital.

_Where the fuck is he? _Mark never liked asking for directions, he thought it interfered with his musky manliness. After a little wandering around and a few bathroom breaks he managed to find Travis in room 400.

_Alright, this'll be easy, go in there, and break the ice by cracking some dick jokes._ Mark had a plan, but nothing he would have ever planned would prepare him for what he was about to see, or who.

Mark walked in with confidence and ease, it was just Travis anyway. Or at least, at first glance.

Right before his shocked cool ocean blue eyes he had suddenly realized he was in view of a locked gaze with the one gorgeous man he had been dreaming and masturbating about for all these years. It was him, his bandmate, his friend, his lover, his everything, his Tom.

Tom Delonge.

Mark watched Tom's eyes gaze upon him like a lion hunting a prey. Mark wasn't sure what to do, his heart was filled with mixed emotions. He was happy, shocked, nervous, but most of all unprepared. How did this happen? Obviously Travis was their only true connection, and either of them would've visited him eventually, but at the same, on the same day. It must of been fate.

Fate fell short this time, Your smile fades in the summer, Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna

"T-Tom? …" Mark mumbled.

Tom stayed silent as he was just as shocked.

Memories flooded into Mark's mind at an alarming rate. Those days in high school, backstage, in recording sessions. It was all coming back. But what should he do? Did Tom still feel the same? That tall handsome man? What if he had moved on? What if Tom didn't feel the same way anymore? Before Mark could ask himself another question Tom had already stood up, grabbed Mark by the arms, and planted a kiss right onto his lips.

_I'm feeling this._

A/N - HEEEEYYY GUUYYYSSS (: woah things got spicy ther hehe well I how you luved it 3 LEAVE REVIEWS moar chapters coming soon!


	4. Love Is So Dangerous

Chpater Four: Love Is So Dangerous (❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*

The hospital room was cold, but Tom DeLonge's body was very warm as he gripped tightly to Mark Hoppus. Mark didn't seem to stop him so Tom continued to brush his tounge against Mark's. Mark wrapped his arms around Tom's muscular body. Tom squeezed his eyes shut while his lips moved slowly around Mark's mouth. The boys stood there for a few more minutes, before the silence was broken.

"You two fags done yet?" Travis laughed.

Mark immediately let go of Tom and crossed his arms. Tom looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. The boys chuckled nervously. Tom looked up at Mark and noticed his face was very red.

"Uh, I…" Tom mumbled.

"Travis!" Mark's voice sprang up. "How are you feeling? Are you gonna be okay? You're super lucky you're alive right now dude."

Travis chuckled. "I'm alright, for the most part. I mean, I had to get a lot of surgeries done. But you're right, I'm super lucky I'm alive. I've never felt so blessed in my life."

"Do you still have a dick?" Tom joked. Mark bursted into laughter, making Tom smile. He missed Mark's laugh.

"Obviously." Travis rolled his eyes and laughed. "Still bigger than yours."

"Yeah, well that's not what your mom said last night." Mark smirked.

The boys laughed. Travis looked up at Mark and Tom and sighed.

"See, you guys acted like you hated each other for the past three years, but it only took a few dick jokes to bring us back together. Was that fight so long ago even necessary?" Travis smiled.

Mark sat down next to Travis. Tom smiled. Travis was right, the fighting totally didn't make sense anymore. They've been together as a band for over a decade, nothing should have been able to tear them apart. Tom pulled up a chair besides Mark and sat down. The boys spent the rest of the afternoon joking about dicks, fucking dogs, and each others moms. Tom felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Tom and Mark eventually left the the hospital to let Travis rest. They said an awkward goodbye and Tom watched Mark head towards his car. Tom began to sweat nervously. He didn't want Mark to leave just yet.

"Mark!" Tom called. Mark spun around to face Tom. "Do...do you wanna hang out a little longer? You know, before I have to head back home?"

Mark smiled. "Yeah, let's head to a bar."

I'm back at it, I just don't seem to listen

I see your lips, I just can't hear the sound

Tom waited patiently as Mark ordered him a beer. Tom still couldn't believe what was happening. One moment, he was starting a new life with a new band. A new dream. Now he's back where he started. Drinking with the man he's fallen in love with over and over. How does this keep happening?

Mark returned with two beers. He handed one to Tom. "So this is pretty crazy, huh?"

"Yeah." Tom widened his eyes. "At least Travis is okay."

"Definitely. He's the most important member of my band after all." Mark laughed. Tom cringed at the words "my band." He forgot that Mark had his new life too. His new life with +44.

"Maybe it was fate, you know?" Tom shrugged.

"Fate?" Mark frowned.

"I mean, it sucks that Travis had to take this toll, but I think it was was supposed to happen," Tom slid a hand on Mark's arm, "to bring us back togther."

"As a band." Mark spoke sternly.

Tom frowned and removed his hand. "Yeah, exactly. What do you think?"

"I think we should continue what we were doing for the past 17 years." Mark smiled.

They sat silently and drank the rest of their beers. Mark ordered a few more for the two. A few hours and a few beers later, Tom was starting to feel warm.

"Dude, when do you leave?" Mark asked.

"I dunno," Tom hiccuped. "Probably tomorrow."

"No man." Mark shook his head. "You're drunk, they-"

"YOU'RE drunk." Tom narrowed his eyes.

Mark laughed. "They won't let you on a plane if you're drunk, dumbass. Why don't we stay a hotel for the night?"

"We?" Tom smirked.

"I..I meant you." Mark blushed and chuckled.

It was almost midnight when the boys finally left the bar. They called for a taxi and stopped by the nearest hotel. Mark checked Tom in for a one-bedroom suite and guided him to the room.

"Alright, well.." Mark paused. "It was awesome seeing you again."

"Don't leave just yet." Tom whined.

"No, you need to rest and catch a flight tomorrow." Mark shook his head.

Tom rubbed Mark's chest. "Please…."

Mark held his breath and Tom moved his hand up and down in a slow rhythm. Mark exhaled and pressed his lips onto Tom's. They kissed furiously, gripping each others shirts. Mark struggled to put the hotel key in the door. After a few tries, he was finally given access to enter the room. Without letting go of each other, the two stumbled inside. Mark pushed Tom on the hotel bed and pulled off his shirt. Tom slid off his jeans and took off his shirt as well. He grabbed Mark's arms and yanked him on to the bed. Mark pressed his head on Tom's chest and began to move towards Tom's legs. Tom reached for the lamp next to the bed and shut off the lights.

A/N: HEYYY GUYZZZ(: Oooh that was spicy LOL(; i hope you enjoyed this chapter! will blink get back together? :D LEAVE REVIEWS! punk is life 3333


End file.
